Isolation and Loneliness:
by PyreSakura-Chan
Summary: Evra x OC Story.- Story about a young cat-girl from Iowa who doesn't have long to live after her previous life, and a snake-boy who's been through the same life she has. Would these two become one or would Fate separate them for good?
1. Chapter 1

**+: Isolation and Loneliness:+**

(Evra Von Love Story)

NOTE- Obviously I do NOT own ANY Cirque Du Freak characters! I am, however, own my own OCs (And that goes for Reyn Neko as well). Anyways, enough chit-chat. Lets get this show on the road!

~Chapter 1- "You're good... Really good."~

Hey, Darren here, I'm doin' ok... I guess... I still can't get over what happened through the last couple of weeks in my life: Going to the Cirque, stealing Madam Octa, almost killed my now ex-best friend, and now becoming a Vampire's Assistant for Mr. Cresply. Well, I guess it's not that bad ever since I made a friend named Evra Von -If you're wondering who he is, they call him the 'Snake Boy'-.

Anyways, me and Evra just finished bathing his pet snakes, and just hang out for awhile in Iowa's lovely fields, that is until Hans Hands came running towards us excited.

"Hey guys, did you hear? Mr. Tall brought in a new freak; fresh from the circus too! Common!" HE starts running back to a large crowd in front of Mr. Tall.

"What's going on?" I asked out of confusion.

"I dunno... but I bet the new guy's really cool! Common Darren!" He grabbed hold of my forearm and dragged me into the crowd and made our way to the front. Our jaws dropped when we saw maybe three or four of pillars and a cloaked figure standing tiptoed on one of them.

The figure looked down upon us as if he was disranking us -If you're wondering, -disrank- means to either degrade from rank or throw out of rank or into confusion-. No one knew who or what he was, because of the black cloak, but my guess was that he's a cat or a dog due to seeing a tail. All of a sudden it glanced over to Mr. Tall, a really tall guy wearing a tuxedo suit, as he nodded his head and it took off the cloak and threw it onto my head.

I thought I was blind until I got it off of my head and my eyes widened when 'he' was a 'SHE'!! I looked over to Evra, same expression I have on, then looked back at her.

She has what looks like an orange/yellow hair that shines like gold under the sun, emerald colored eyes, wearing a black dress -looks like a witch's dress almost-, matching slip-ons, black fish net socks, and a chain necklace with two rubies, like her eyes, crested as eyes on the cat pendant. She also has cat ears and tail that matches her hair.

"Evra... who is she?" I asked him but he just shook his head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Mr. Tall announced as if the show just started. "Presenting, from the circus in Iowa, is the cat girl, Cora Gin! She shall dance upon the three pillars without ever falling. You may take it away if you want to Young One".

__

~Cora's POV~

I nodded as I closed my eyes and the music begins to play out loud. It was "Mordred's Lullaby", my all time favorite song, and started cavorting -synonym to -dancing- upon the pillar; jumping from one to another, sometimes revolving, and swaying my arms as if I was making a story out of them. When it got to the end, I leapt to the center pillar and my head fell to cover my exhausted face. Everyone below cheered and applauded to my prancing. I jumped down in front of two guys, around my age, and bowed to them. "I am honored to become a freak, just like the both of you guys." As I got up, the guys just stared at me as if they saw an angel coming to Earth.

"Cora, these two are called Darren Shan," Mr. Tall points to the black-haired, umm..., human?, "and Evra Von." he points to a green-haired, umm..., whatever he is... "These two here are your new roommates."

__

~Darren's POV~

'WHAT??!! Did he just said 'roommates'??' My mind was in hysteria when Mr. Tall announced to me and Evra that a **_GIRL_, a ****_CAT-GIRL_ to say the least, is gonna be living with us ****_GUYS_!!!! I dunno if Mr. Tall notices me freaking out when he asked me if there's anything wrong. "N-no sir!" was all I could come up with.**

"Alrighty, it's settled then, Cora will be staying with Darren Shan and Evra Von until further notice. Dismiss!" He and everyone else, but us three, made their way back to their usual things as if nothing had happened. It felt like hours since we met until Evra spoke up.

"So, uhh... you're a cat?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, yes I am, and this is between us but..." she got closer to us and whispered something that scares us even more, "I love goldfish, they're my favorite treats."

"Y-you just said that as if it's no big deal!"

"But I'm a kitty cat." She pointed he index finger into the sky right next to her chin, and smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

"Oh, you're good... really good." Evra said to her as she twists her head to look at his surprised shock.

If she's not strange enough, her eyes started to shimmered like emeralds under the sun, then a sudden shriek comes out of her as she grabs hold of his arm and stared in amazement. "Dude! You're so cool!! Is this a skin disorder? Where'd you get it? Huh?"

The both of us just stared at her in confusion and fear -we're both scared of her hyper side (^u^;;)- as she marvels at Evra's skin. "Well, uhh..., I was actually born with it."

She looked up to him in astonishment. "Really??"

He nodded.

She smiled when she said awesome, which made Evra flushed with light pink. She then turned to me and just stared at me in confusion. "And you... I didn't know they allow humans here too."

"Well Cora, umm..., actually I'm not what you consider a 'human'." She just stared at me in even more confusion until I started explaining to her about how I become a half-vampire. All of a sudden, when I finished my last sentence, she stared at me in shock then began to cry and then, out of the blue, hugged me.

"Aww!! *sniff* Poor you, you must've been- *sniff* really homesick. I'm so sorry about all of that stuff that happened to you! *sniff*"

"Cora!" Mr. Tall called as she lets go of me and wipes the tears out of her eyes. "Come, Cora, we got discussions for you."

"I'll see you guys at the tent!" Her hyper side came back as she ran over to him.

The both of us just stared off, as the sun begins to set behind us. "Well, we got ourselves a new roommate. I'll see ya tomorrow!"Evra ran back to the tent, our house sorta, but I stick around as I ran to the trailer Cora and Mr. Tall disappeared into and leaned my ear into the side to hear the conversation. What I heard was as shocking and scarey as her personality.

__

~Cora's POV~

I'm sitting on the couch with my legs crossed and both my hands on my knee as Mr. Tall, Mr. Cresply, and Mr. Tiny -I tried not to make eye contact with him but he's really scarey- started talking about me and my previous life.

"Now Cora we've gathered information about you and we want to confirm if these accusations are true. Be honest and try to answer the best you can, alright?" Mr. Tall asked me.

I nodded.

"Alright Young One, we've heard that your mother died giving birth to you and your father taking his anger out on you correct?"

I looked down. "Yes sir..."

"How old were you when your father started beating you up?"

"*gulp!* I was... only a week old."

They looked at me, trying to not believe that sentence. "And... How long did it last?"

"Un... until he sold me to the circus... I was only two years old then."

Then Mr. Cresply interrupted Mr. Tall and started asking me about my special traits. "Are there any traits you picked up during your time at the circus?"

I nodded and looked up. "I guess you can say I can balance on anything that doesn't move."

"In other words you can't balance on a ball or a barrel or anything like that?"

I shook my head and continued. "I can squeeze through tight spaces... not too tight spaces!"

"I see... Also, rumor has it, that you were born with nine lives right?"

I was shocked, at first, but I looked at him in depression but smiling a bit. "Yes... yes I do... but not anymore..."

"That's right, Sweetie." Mr. Tiny interrupted. "If I guess right, you only have six more lives left. Correct? Or is it five? Four?"

"I only have three left... And it'll sadden me if my last life was used in vain..." The painful smile curved my lips as the mention of my final life being worthless has hurt me so.

__

~Darren's POV~

My eyes widened as she said that she has only three lives left. She sounded as if it's no big deal! If words gets out about this then there'll be no apparent reason for her to exist anymore, she'll use up the three lives out of depression, and... Evra will be...


	2. Chapter 2

**+: Isolation and Loneliness:+**

(Evra Von Love Story)

NOTE- Obviously I do NOT own ANY Cirque Du Freak characters! I am, however, own my own OCs (And that goes for Reyn Neko as well). Anyways, enough chit-chat. Lets get this show on the road!

~Chapter 2: "You're really awesome, Cora, you really are!"~

_~Cora's POV~_

Morning rose really quickly, maybe it's because I spend all of my life inside and never managed to see day break. The day break was beautiful with blends of reds, oranges, and yellows. As I stretched my arms over my head, and swung them back, I accidently hit someone. "EEP! I'm really sorry!" I turned around to see that it was only Evra and I knocked him upside the head without knowing.

"'S ok, Cora, I needed a wake-up call anyways." He reassured as if it was no big deal.

My cat ears flattened as my face burned pink.

It was one of the most awkward moments where someone says something, it falls into dead silence kinds until Evra asked me what I was gonna do today. "Well, I was gonna practice for today's show. Wanna practice?"

"Sure!" We headed over to the clearing, where I brought along my radio with me from the tent, outside of the Cirque Du Freak; Evra brought one of his snakes with him.

I started looking for a pole beam while Evra practices with his snake. When I finally found one, I inserted one of my CDs inside and skipped a couple of songs until I found "Circus" by Britney Spears 'This is a good song choice.' I thought as I hopped on the end and, as the singing begins, I started to dance like I did when I first entered Cirque.

_~Evra's POV~_

I had my pet snake slither my arm, only to be interrupted by music -distracting for me-. I stalked over to where the music was at and found myself hiding behind a tree to see Cora performing by herself. I don't understand why but she moves as if she's a ballerina mixed with her cat-like reflexes. My face flushed with mixed emotions everytime I see her perform. But why? When the music ended, I was about ready to get out of here, when all of a sudden, "I know you're there, Evra, common out!" 'Crap! How did she know I was here??' I was in shock, not only she knew I was here, she knew I saw her perform! I stepped out of the shadows, only seeing her back. Well, until she turned to see me.

"Well...?"

I gulped. "'Well' what?"

"Did you like my performance?"

Yep... she knew I saw her. I try to come up with an answer that won't either insult her or embarrass myself. "Well, umm... it's-"

"Evra! Cora! Sam's here! Common back!" That was Darren calling -saved by the bell-.

I didn't saw it coming until I saw Cora hopped in front of me and got hold of my hand. "Common, Evra, lets go! Lets go!!" She starts dragging me out of the forest, until she stops, lets go of my hand, and went back to get her almost forgotten radio -It was playing "Lady Marmalade"-. She ran back to me, got hold of my hand again, and we ran back to the Cirque where Darren and Sam, a blond haired blue eyed kid -Before that _incident_ happened-, and RV, the eco-warrior who wanted to protect animals and nature with his life -Yeah, he's weird... but he's actually pretty cool...-. She stopped immediately in front of them, making he face-plant to the grass.

Sam and Darren started laughing at me until I muffled that it's not funny and that they know it. Sam stopped and stared at Cora in amazement. "Wow!! What are ya?" His attention turns to Cora, the cat-girl -to me, she's the 'Silver Maiden'... Her first name's Greek for "maiden" while Gin is Japanese for "Silver", so... yeah...- "And what's the name of the song? It's really catchy!"

She instantly blushed and skipped the song, accidentally, to "Halo", then she finally turned it off. "Whoops..." She laughed nervously. "Y-you'll find... out wh-when you're older..."

Sam put up an upset face. "No fair! I'm old enough!"

Cora started to giggle. "Until you're a teenager."

"Aw man!"

"Hey! I'm 13 and I don't know what the song is!" Darren blurted out, causing all of us -I got up as soon as Sam said he's old enough- to laugh.

"Changing the subject, I still wanna know what you are!"

She knelt down in front of him, her cat tail began wagging and one of cat ears twitched. "Well, umm..."

"Sam! Sam Grest!"

"'Sam', I'm a cat girl. My ears and tail are naturally born and I just joined the Cirque since yesterday."

_~Darren's POV~_

'Yeah... and your life is short-lived...' I thought as she continues to talk to him about her special abilities, which made his wondering curiosity grew more and more until it begins to burst.

"AWESOME!! You're really awesome, Cora, you really are! Now I _REALLY_ want to join the Cirque!"

RV just looked at her as if someone kicked a puppy and that Cora's that puppy. "Did anyone mistreated you since you came here?"

She looked up at him in confusion. "No... In fact, I feel like my life's protected and... I feel a lot safer here."

Now it's RV's turn to look at her in confusion. "Are you sure about that Cora?"

She nodded. "Yep-yep! And I vow to protect anyone with my life!" She balled up her fist, placed it in front of her chest -where her heart is at- and smiled like a true hero.

I tried to say something but Evra spoke up before I got the chance. "Common gang, the show's about to began! Lets get ready!" Evra announced and me, Evra, and Cora started our way to the big tent -the show tent-, leaving Sam, waving and saying good luck to the both of us, and RV, staring off into space.

_~The Show Begins!~_

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Mr. Tall announced to the packed crowd. "Welcome! To Cirque Du Freak!"

Everything was turning out swell for everyone with Gertha showing everyone her impenetrable teeth, Trushka -aka the 'Bearded Lady'-, Alexander Ribs, Hand Hands, even the Wolf-Man. As the show continues announcing more performers, Cora starts to get extremely nervous. "What's wrong Cora?" Darren asked Cora.

"I dunno about this... I-I'm getting really scared about this! What if they started throwing things at me? I got hit by a toy car back at the circus once!" Cora stammered as he tries to calm her down.

"It'll be fine. This is different to what you've went through. I told you the first time I saw the Cirque; no one threw anything at anyone, not even to Evra." He knows Cora's extremely protective towards her two guy friends. Mainly to Evra.

"Are-... are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Music begins to play as Mr. Tall announces Cora. "Good luck, Cora!" He high fives her.

"Thanks for the support, Darren." She turned and starts her performance by dancing to the beats and made her way to the pole beam as the chorus takes place. Her performance was amazing, the song was astounding, and the ending was her standing tip-toed on the edge of the beam. She started shaking, getting ready for balled-up popcorn bags, drink containers, even toy cars. But her eyes widened as everyone began to cheer and applaud for her and no one was throwing anything at her. She smiled, still shaking, and began bowing. After all of that, she descended down the beam, and made her way to Darren, but missed him and tackle-hugged Evra. "You were right, Darren, no one threw anything at me, just like you said! Thank you so much!"

"Umm... you're welcome, but... I'm not Darren..." Evra spoke as Cora looked up and jumped back away from him.

"Ack! I'm sorry about that!" Her face was florid -blushed- with embarrassed.

"'S ok Cora." He laughed, making Cora flushed even more. "Wish me luck you two!" He left to do his performance.

Mr. Cresply walked over to Cora and Darren, mainly towards Darren, and told him to not get nervous and that everything will be alright. He looked over to Cora and mouthed to her that if she still has her lives left. She nodded and walked over to Trushka, trying to have a somewhat normal conversation.

After Evra's performance, he high fives Darren and tells him good luck. Then he jumps into the conversation with Cora and Trushka, helping Cora translate -the best he could do- to what Trushka's actually saying. He notices that Cora's feeling impatient and nervous and asks her if she's ok.

_~The End- Evra's POV~_

"Hey, Cora, you ok?" I asked her, she looks worried, always looking back at the entrance.

She looked back at me, alittle bit worried, but nodded. "Yes... I'm ok." But that's not the answer I was looking for, so I tried to ask her what's wrong again, but she keeps telling me -no surprise- that everything's ok. Until we saw Darren running towards us.

"Hey Darren! Great performance out the-" He dashed right passed us as we looked back at him. I started to get confused and so is Cora and Trushka. "What's up with him?" I dunno what's up, but it seems like Cora does when she asked Mr. Cresply if something bad happened to Darren. I know something ain't right, and I really don't wanna get myself involved, but if something bad IS happening however, I must find out. One way or Another!


	3. Chapter 3

**+: Isolation and Loneliness:+**

(Evra Von Love Story)

NOTE- Obviously I do NOT own ANY Cirque Du Freak characters! I am, however, own my own OCs (And that goes for Reyn Neko as well). Anyways, enough chit-chat. Lets get this show on the road!

_~Chapter 3- "I can't believe it..."~_

**WARNING!: This chapter contains blood and gore and is not suitable for people with weakness to blood or faint easily. Remember: You have been warned!!**

_~Cora's POV~_

I started to feel really worried and my stomach begins to ache -as if someone punched me in the gut- when I began to smell blood and heard someone screaming "My hands! My hands!" I turned my direction to RV, running maniacally and saw that his ARMS were ripped out! I covered my nose and mouth at the sight until he collapsed and died at the spot. My body began to quiver for a scream until I heard loud footsteps and had no choice but to hide behind the bushes. There, I saw the Wolf Man storming in and began devouring the corpse of RV. I swallowed my own vomit as I gaze at the grizzly scene. Once he finish, all that was left was nothing but his bones. I gasped loudly for air, until the monster saw me and charged. I turned and ran off to an abandoned warehouse, where I hid inside -**Note: Sam was here, too, but he doesn't know she's there**-.

"Wh-who's there?" I heard so quietly, almost like a mouse, as I looked over to see Sam with a steel bar.

"It's me."

His eyes widened when he heard my voice. "C-Cora?... Is that you?"

I crawled over to where Sam is, my eyes pouring with tears and my breath stenches from the vomit, and hugged him like a mother would for her child.

"Is he out there?"

I nodded as I hugged tight and my tears crawled out more. "Back at the circus, when I was really small," I started as Sam looks up at me. "I was in big trouble for attacking one of the audiences.-"

"Why?"

"He insulted me... Anyways, he dragged me and threw me into a cage. It wasn't mine because I could smell rotten meat and blood.-"

"And your cage never smell like that?"

I shook my head. "I looked around and what I saw were hungry wolves feasting on raw meat. They turned to see me; they-... they came towards me... I didn't saw it coming but... they started attacking me, ripping and tearing my clothes, my hair, even my skin to get to the flesh."

Sam's eyes widened from my story. "Wh-wha...?"

"Shh!! Someone's coming!" Me and Sam ducked and Sam hit its foot with the bar.

"Ow!!" Who did that?!" It was Darren. We crawled out of our hiding place. "You two alright?"

"If not then would you smell and see our corpses?" I asked.

He thought about it for a moment until he nodded. "Good point. Now common, I know a place where we can hide until someone comes and finds us." He led us to the door I came through. He cracked the door open a bit, looked around and, as soon as he was positive that the coast is clear, we jumped off until something -with that 'thing' being the wolf-man- caught Sam's leg causing him to fall face first.

He was about to scream Bloody Mary until Darren wacked his arm with the bar and telling us to get to safety.

I dragged Sam away but he lets go of me, telling me that he's not leaving Darren behind. "Uh, Sam, you don't kno-" I was cut off when I saw the Wolf-Man knocking Darren off his feet and the bar out of his hands with it landing in front of Sam. I cried out for him but there was no response.

Sam grabbed the bar and swung at the wolf-man. They fought until Sam was knocked off, dead cold, by the scavenger and was about ready to slice him like butter.

"NO!!! DON'T YOU DARE YOU MUTT!!!" I made the most idiotic mistake EVER! Without ANY control in my feet, I jumped in front of the monster and he made a serious claw mark-like wound on my stomach and I flew to the left and landing on my left arm, breaking it. I clutched onto my stomach as it continues to bleed furiously as I watched Wolf-Demon ate up Sam's eternal organs. It's like seeing RV being eaten up, literally, until he was nothing more but bones. "N-no... I- *Hack!*" I coughed up blood. "I can't believe this... I... I let him down..." My breathing turned harsh as throbbing stomachs and blood continues to pour from the gashes. The last I remembered was seeing Mr. Cresply slamming the wolf's head to the ground and Sam's last breath until I, too, breathed last as my seventh life begins to fly out of my body.

_~Mr. Cresply's POV~_

I stared at Darren, holding onto Sam and crying out his name before I turned to see Cora's also lifeless body. *Sigh*... there goes her seventh life... Only two more to go. I walked over to her, picked her up bridal style, and told Darren that I'm going to the Cirque to tell Mr. Tall what had happened. He understood and nodded as I sprinted down to the Cirque. Once I showed up, Truska (Finally figured out her name!! FINALLY!!! -Ed.) And Gertha rushed over to me and took Cora away from me.

They rushed her to a tent and started cleaning up the blood that was stained on her skin and wrapped up bandages on her.

Mr. Tall came up to me and asked me what happened. I looked up to him -My GOSH he's so tall!!- and told him about Sam's death and Cora's seventh life being used. He only nodded, not saying another word, and walked into the same tent.

"Mr. Cresply!" I turned around to see Evra running up to me. "What just happened? Are they ok?"

I know he was talking about Darren, Cora, and Sam. I closed my eyes, trying to find the words to use. "Let me start off saying that, mysteriously, the wolf-man had escaped and chased after them." I can tell by the shock in his eyes that he's fearing that they're dead. "Darren only had a broken arm... but that's nothing compared to what happened to Cora and Sam, with Sam's head at the end of a sword." He looked relaxed, knowing Darren's ok, but was brought back up by mentioning the other two. So, I decide to spill the beans. "They're both dead; Cora losing her first life and Sam... dead..."

_~Evra's POV~_

I was shocked dumb, my heart as if it was torn out of me and was crushed, when I heard they're both dead. "I... I don't believe you! You're telling me that they're... DEAD?!" Tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Sam is, but Cora only lost one of her life- she only has eight more left." Mr. Cresply said. I feel like he's lying, so I ran past him to the ten t they're holding her in. I saw Truska, Gertha, and Mr. Tall -he left as soon as I ran inside- and saw the two finishing up writing their get well soon notes on the cast.

"She's a really nice cat-girl! I can't believe this just happened!" she said.

Truska, when she talks, it's like that of a seal almost -but don't worry, I understood what she said-. She told me that Cora will wake up soon so I don't need to worry.

"Yeah... you're right... I guess..." I murmured the last part under my breath as I walked over to Cora's lifeless body, until I saw her breathing, as if asleep. I asked them if I could stay with her for tonight until she woke up.

They nodded and walked out of the tent without saying another word.

I pulled up a chair and sat right next to her to her left, and took hold of her really icy hand. My spine chilled when I touched her hand, it was like walking through a blizzard without a jacket or any clothing to be exact. But I kept hold until I fell asleep.

_~Cora's POV~_

It felt like morning had just arrived when I woke up. I looked over to my left to see Evra right beside me holding onto my hand. Just the thought of my icy hand being held by a living being -even if they're half reptile- made my stomach filled with butterflies. I sat up, slipped my hand free and replaced it with the bandage that was left behind, snuck out of bed -but nearly fell face first from the lack of blood- and made my way outside. It was still dark and, thanks to the shiny reflection in my eyes like any nocturnal animal, I can see Darren sitting on the end of the wagon with an arm cast in a sling -whatever it is that arms are carried in when they're broke-. "Yo, Darren."

It shocked him to see me up and walking and was yelling at me, saying how stupid I was walking around in my recent condition.

I didn't took mind to that, knowing that I am in a really bad state -and being stupid walking around in a body cast-, and sat next to him on the left. It was silent for a moment until he started the conversation with the obvious thing on our minds.

"You're only down to your eighth life."

That shocked me -I thought he thought I was on my second life- but didn't say anything. Only nodded.

"You scared not only me but everyone in the Cirque. We thought you really died, but Mr. Cresply and Mr. Tall told them about your nine lives."

"And they all thought I'm on my second life. Right?"

He nodded. "If you really died, then..."

I looked over at him, staring at the ground with that sad look on his face, as he continues with the drastic event.

"I buried Sam at the same place where he died... And he," He points to one of the little people. "He helped me bury him."

I nodded, the silent treatment again that lasted only minutes, until we heard someone asked where Sam was buried -that someone being Evra-.

He sat next to Darren, on the opposite side, and he starts talking about how it's not fair that Sam died. And out of the blue, the dreaded question. "So... Ever heard anything from RV?"

"I don't know, and I don't wanna know." Darren replied calmly.

I clutched my bruised hands at the thought of RV, his missing hands and arms, and the wolf-man eating him up like a lion to a zebra after killing it with a bite to the jugular. Especially the thought from the time when I was attacked by two REALLY hungry wolves that costed me one of my lives. Tears welled up in my eyes and, I think Evra and Darren noticed, but they asked me to why I was crying.

Then Evra looked up to the horizon, starting to cry as well. "Hey, Darren, Cora, look." He points to the sky to which the sun began to rose from the mountains. "Day break." He said as we look at the burning clouds and the glowing sun.

"Ok everyone, it's time to go!" Mr. Tall announced as we jumped inside the wagon. It began to move as we made our way to the next destination. Well, good bye Iowa, and hello new places.

**This here marks the end of Vampire's Assistant. Next chapter will be Tunnels of Blood, where there'll be more of Cora's history involving one her lives used up in one of the most bizarre and abusive way possible; gore if possible too; and some smidgen of romance along the way. So... cya!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**+: Isolation and Loneliness:+**

(Evra Von Love Story)

NOTE- Obviously I do NOT own ANY Cirque Du Freak characters! I am, however, own my own OCs (And that goes for Reyn Neko as well). Anyways, enough chit-chat. Lets get this show on the road!

_~Chapter 4- "Lets get this show on the road!"_

Hey, Darren Shan here, it's been a year since Sam's death and we're here in Mr. Cresply's hometown. No one else but me, Cresply, Evra, and Cora; the Cirque stayed behind. Due to my half-vampire senses, I can't handle the smell of cigarette smoke, liquor, not to mention raw sewage, and I can't STAND the loud noises all around me. But, after a couple of days, I managed to get used to everything.

Cora was holding herself in her arms, shivering, right next to Evra. "Dude!! It's really cold out here!" Cora complained when we first arrived.

"And who's fault is it for not bringing a coat with them?" Mr. Cresply told her, his eyes glued to the front.

"Well SOR-RY, Nyah!, you guys were rushing me!" She stuck her tounge out annoyed.

He sighed regretting the fact that she's coming along too. "Darren." he told me. "I blame you for bringing her along."

I stopped in front of him. "What?! Evra asked me if she wants to come along!"

"I don't-" Cors cut him off at the last second.

"We're here!" Cora ran past all of us guys straight to the apartment next to the mall. "Common, slowpokes!"

Me and Mr. Cresply looked over to Evra with our 'you're so dead' look, and he responded with a shrug, nervous smile, and awkward laugh.

_~Cora's POV~_

Of course I had my seventh life ripped out of me, but I recover easily. Thanks to my two closest friends, Darren and Evra. I beat everyone by a mile and barged inside where it's a lot warmer. The guys walked in while I was reading a really awesome scarey book. "You three are late." I placed the book down on my lap, not wanting to lose my favorite spot, and smiled just like the cat who ate the canary.

"That's because you were running!" Darren snapped -in a comedic kind of way-.

I pouted, as if taking it seriously -And if you're wondering... no, we're like brother/sister thank you very much!-"Nyuu, I can't help it, I'm really cold."

He just stared at me as if I was stupid. "There's something called a 'coat'."

Out of honesty, I looked at Darren in confusion. "That's been really bothering me, what the heck is a 'coat'?"

"WHAT??!!!" The guys responded with their jaws dropped. I only laughed at the sight of the reaction, not because it was a joke or anything."You really don't know a coat is?!" Evra asked me.

I nodded.

"How long have you been in that circus for??"

"As long as I could remember until I was rescued." I only shrugged.

They looked at each other in shock, Evra mainly -Mr. Cresply and... Darren knows??-. They then looked at me when I suddenly disappeared.

_~Evra's POV~_

"Cora?" I called.

"Dude, where'd she go?" Darren asked as we look around for her.

"Cora?!" Mr. Cresply called out.

"Yes?"

We were stopped in our own tracks as we turned our direction to see her, leaning on the wall, eating on popcorn from the snack machine -I think it's white cheddar-. "Cora!" I ran over to her. "Where were you?! We began to think that something just happened to you!"

"Over there." She pointed to the door to the dining hall -Now I feel stupid...-. She handed the bag over to me. "You want any?"

"Forget it!" Mr. Cresply scolded. He walked over to the receptionist while me, Cora, and Darren waited near the front door. He walked back to us after talking to the receptionist and told us that our rooms are second floor in 205.

Immediately Cora hopped out of her seat -no surprise there- and started running to the stairs, leaving us in the dust.

"Evra?," Mr. Cresply asked me. "Why did you _**HAVE**_ to bring Cora with us?"

"She, well...," Darren cut me off just in time.

"She never gotten the chance to see the outside world after she left the hospital."

"Right..." Mr. Cresply seemed to fell for it and followed Cora to the stairs.

"That ain't the reason, right Darren?"

"...Yes, that _IS _the reason Dummy, and what was _YOUR _reason Evra Von?" -Curse that mocking tone-

I hesitated for a moment until coming up with a lie that's sorta truthful. "The... same reason you said."

I think he took it like Mr. Cresply when he only nodded and we headed over to the waiting two.

_~Darren's POV~_

I know Evra's lying. He just asked Cora if she wants to go was because he doesn't want to leave her behind. At least, that's what I was told before all of us left the Cirque. I wonder if he...

**Sorry if this chapter's really short!!**


End file.
